An Unexpected Love
by Shinjiteru2010
Summary: When Ulquiorra realizes his feelings for Orihime, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Though Las Noches was supposed to be like a prison to her, Orihime had grown somewhat fond of it. She enjoyed it when the small hollow-like lizards would crawl through the lone window in her cell and run over to her. They would sit and stare at her until she would pet them and they'd run off. Even more, though, she had begun enjoying her visits from Ulquiorra. He was the only arrancar she felt truly comfortable around. Lately he had even begun visiting with her just to keep her company. Whether it was an order to keep her happy or his true feelings, she wasn't sure. Still she enjoyed having someone to talk to. Before he had sstarted visiting, she had been so lonely.

The door to her cell had begun to creak open and she ran over smiling, the same way she did every time the door had opened. Ulquiorra stepped through, looking at her with the same green cat eyes as always. Following him, one of his fracciones brought a tray of food and handed it to Orihime before leaving directly.

"It's lunch time, woman." She nodded and was surprised when he sat on the lone couch in her room. Normally, he would leave while she ate and would return later for the tray. "Well? Eat your food."

"Right! Sorry!" She sat down next to him and started eating the day's assortment of food.

He didn't knkow why he enjoyed listening to her boring drabble and watcing her eyes light up when he would appear bfore her. Still, it was beginning to became a daily habit for him. Quietly, he watched her eat until she was finished and then ordered another of his fracciones to the empty tray away.

"Was the food to your liking, woman?"

"It was excellent!" He face lit right up on cue. She smiled such a sweet smile at him but it had a hint of sadness in it as well. "When you first brought me here, I wasn't too sure about what it would be like. I was sad, honestly. Leaving my friends and everything...I was sure I was only brought here to be killed. After all, what would anyone want with me? There were plently of more powerful people at home...Ulquiorra..." she looked at him. "Thanks for spending time with me and listening to me prattle on..."

He looked at her emotionlessly, though he was feeling a range of emotions. Honestly, he didn't understand how she could be so wrong about herself. She was an extraordinary girl, and here she was pouring her heart to a arrancar, a modified hollow made to fight. He didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded. "It is my job to keep you satisfied, woman."

"Still," she looked at him with a happy smile this time and put a hand on his. "Thanks." He quickly pulled away fom her gentle, inviting grasp. Just what did that woman think she was doing? He was made to fight. So then why? Why was he feeling guilty, seeing her sad face from seeing him pull away?

He couldn't stand looking at her sad face anymore. Quickly, he brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear, causing her eyes to open to nearly saucer-size.

"It doesn't matter, woman. Because no matter how much you thank me, it will not change the fact that you are the prisoner and I am your guard." She smiled so sadly at his words. Somehow, she wanted them to be more than that. She knew it was wrong to be thinking this way about an enemy, but she couldn't help it. Trying to change how she felt would be like trying to keep leaves from changing colors or keeping the snow from falling. Of course, she missed her friends. Who wouldn't? But she had found compantionship in the Espada who was sitting before her, no matter the relationship between them.

"You know," she said after an awkward silence. "I don't think I want to return home..." This made Ulquiorra raise his eyebrows. "At least...not yet. Not now. I have too much here that I cannot leave behind." She looked him in the eyes. "Like you."

"Don't get carried away, girl." He stood up. "We are merely guard and prisoner. Nothing more." So then why did the words feel so wrong? "Besides, even if they did want to save you, there would be no way. They would die," he said coldly. "I will return later." Orihime sat and nodded, looking sadder than before. Why must she frustrate him so much? No matter, though, nothing would ever come of it, he was convinced.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime sat in her room regretting what she had said to Ulquiorra. Of course she wanted to go home, who in their right mind wouldn't? But she also wanted to stay there…with him, no matter how wrong it was. After all, he wasn't even human. On top of that, she realized that the only reason she was there was to serve Aizen and do what he said until the time would come until he wouldn't want her anymore. And then…she wasn't really sure what would happen to her. Either way, she knew that Ulquiorra probably would not give her a second thought when she finally was gone from that place. The thought of it…it saddened her so terribly to think of it. She decided she would push it from her mind by thinking of something else, but what else was there to think about? She let her mind drift to her childhood days, the days when her brother was always there to protect and watch over her. They were such happy days. They always built snowmen together and they would cook their own creations to try each night.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Ulquiorra had walked into her room and was looking at the smile on her face. He had never seen the girl smile like that. Every time she had spoken to him or seen him, there was something reserved about her, something that he thought was her trying to be strong, to not show too much of her emotion. But now, watching her daydream like that, it was like he was seeing the real Inoue Orihime.

"Woman," he said, snapping her out of her daydream with a start. "It is time for supper." He handed her a tray. "Eat it." He sat beside her as he had done at lunch time. This woman…she really confused him. She was so strong and yet she had decided to only help people, to use her healing powers instead of her fighting ones. Being an arrancar who was created to fight, he had no idea what that felt like, the feeling of wanting to help someone. At least, he hadn't until this girl had come along. Now, it seemed that he always wanted to do anything to help this girl in any way. It frustrated him so much!

She finished her food in about five minutes and then she looked at him. For some reason, she thought, he looked very troubled. He had never looked so…vulnerable. She looked down, returning to her thoughts of Sora and how he had looked that night when he was taken away in that ambulance. They had almost the same look on their faces. Helplessness, frustration, and yet trying to cover it with their own strength.

"You know," she said hesitantly at first, "I had a brother once." Ulquiorra looked at her then, wandering what she was trying to do with telling her a story like this. "He got very sick and died when I was really young. That was before I knew anything about shinigami or hollows. Back then, I made a small shrine for him in my house and I would visit it everyday…but as my pain started going away, I began spending more and more time with my friends like Tatsuki and Chizuru. And then…when Ichigo became a shinigami and I began seeing things, he explained to me…that Sora had become a hollow. I found out then that Ichigo had needed to kill him so that his soul could find peace…it was like Sora had died all over again, though I knew that it was for the best." She looked up at him. "Ichigo was so afraid of hurting me that he didn't even want me to know," he noticed then that there were tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Woman," he said, "What relevance does this have to anything? And why do you trust me enough to tell me this?" Though his voice was cold as usual, he was very interested in what she had to say. He wanted to know why she would trust him so much as to tell him her childhood, or at least part of it.

"I don't know, honestly," she said, "but…I was thinking about it before and…I needed to tell someone. You're the only one I can talk to around her, Ulquiorra….Ahhh," she said nervously, "I'm sorry, you're probably bored with these stories of mine."

"I don't mind," he said with his eyes closed. Somehow, her stories calmed him, though he wasn't sure why her trivial little things even mattered to him. "Speak, woman, if you wish to."

"Thanks, Ulquiorra." She smiled at him. She was really glad that he took the time to visit her and listen to her stories. Everything that she thought of, he probably had known just from her rambling on. Back home, she realized that she never really talked to anyone like this, not even Tatsuki. Sure, she could tell her friends things that she was thinking of, but she usually hadn't because she didn't want to seem like she was the weak link, though she knew that everyone had thought of her that way anyway. She was never the fighter, and so even Kisuke had wanted her to back out of this fight because he thought she was too weak. Without really realizing it, she had begun talking about everything. About how Kisuke wanted her to back out and about how Rukia had talked her out of backing out. Everything she said seemed to flow easily from her lips, though she knew that she should have never told him any information about his friends at all.

He sat and listened to her, actually listened instead of thinking about something else like he had in the beginning. It seemed that she had a rather exciting life after getting involved with Kurosaki. Still, could they not see how important of a person she was? She was able to heal people when they were staring death in the face, he had seen her do it already, and they still wanted her to back down? Were they that blind? _Idiots, _he thought, _didn't see what an important person they had. _And they never would. He would never let her return to them. He still couldn't understand why he wanted her there, why he was so upset when he heard about something bad that had happened to her in the past, but he knew that he had to have her near to him.

"Woman, they truly did not know how very important you are." He said, looking at her surprised expression. "I have seen you bring people back from certain death, yet they could not see how incredible that is. It is amazing that they have made it this long without your skills. It is true, your fighting abilities are weak, but you make up for it with your shields and healing. Woman, you are not useless," he wiped one of the tears from her eyes that had now overflowed. Whether from the pain of remembering her friends or the happiness that he hoped she was feeling, he couldn't really tell.

"Ul…qui…orra?" She stammered. "Th…thank you so much." He stood then.

"It is…my duty to keep you pleased." He turned from her. "But I meant every word of it. You are not useless," he annunciated every last syllable in the last sentence, trying to make her believe him, eve n if only a little. He then walked out the door, leaving a happy but confused Orihime behind him.

"I love you," she whispered softly to nobody, though meaning it for Ulquiorra. She had already silently vowed not to tell him how she felt, though she just had to hear herself say it. She stood up, looking out the barred window that showed the crescent moon that was so etched into her brain she knew she would probably never forget the sight of it.

{~~~}

He walked through the huge identical corridors of Las Noches on the way back to his room. Thoughts swarmed through his head, though he kept his perfect emotionless façade up the whole time so that nobody could suspect anything of him. He was almost to his room when he felt it. The spiritual pressure of one of his fracciones was making an appearance and the location was…. _Crap! _He thought as he used his sonido to try to make it to her room in time.

{~~~}

"Sometimes her cero goes off on its own," Loly said, sneering evilly and sadistically at Orihime who was now on the floor. "Better be careful or it might just shoot at you! Wouldn't want you to die now would we?"

"Please, just leave me alone." Though Loly had wanted her to beg, Orihime merely asked her to leave, which made her blind with fury. She walked over to her and knelt down before grabbing Orihime by the hair at her scalp.

"What are you to him? Why is it that he shows some weak piece of trash like you the time of day but won't give us any thought?" she screamed, punching Orihime multiple times.

"Don't overdo-" Menoly was cut off then by the spiritual pressure of none other than…

"What do you think you are doing?" Ulquoirra walked in with his hands in his pockets, though they were trembling with rage. "Unhand her." Loly immediately dropped Orihime and the two fracciones bowed on their knees, begging for him to forgive them for what they had done. "I do not need two pieces of trash." He went to raise his hand when he was stopped by Orihime's voice.

"Wait, Ulquiorra!" She ran over to him. "Please don't hurt them!"

"Why should I not? They hurt you a great deal, woman. Give me a good reason."

"I…I can't…" Orihime said. She couldn't think of a reason not to hurt them, but she didn't want to see anyone get hurt, no matter who they were or what they did. "Just please…don't…."

"Fine. Because you wish for it, I will not hurt these two. You two have been given a second chance," he said to the two bowing fracciones. "Do not waste it." The two nodded and ran out of the room quickly. "You," he turned to Orihime, "next time, woman, I will kill them no matter what you say. Do not get in the way," he added, frustrated that this girl had that much power over him that he had not killed those two just because she had wished for it. Orihime looked to the floor and nodded, returning to her couch and sitting down with a "thud." This made him even more frustrated because she looked upset now. What had he done to make her upset? He resisted the urge to hit himself for making her look that way when he said, "It is fine, woman, try and get some rest." He left the room without another word.

**AN: Hello again everyone! I would like to thank MeteorLeopard for all the help on this chapter! I probably would not have had it uploaded tonight if not for her, so once again, thank you very much! Also, please leave reviews if you would, I'm really excited about how this is turning out so let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the incident with Menoly and Loly and there really hadn't been any other huge problems since. Orihime, who was now in her room eating with Ulquiorra by her side as usual, was still confused about that night. Though she had forgiven the girls, why had Ulquiorra stopped just because she had wished for it? She could tell by the look on him when he had entered the room that night that he was furious enough that he could have obliterated them without lifting a finger and yet still…he had stopped for her. She finished her food without saying a word to the Espada who had begun spending even more time in her room since that night. It was like he was expecting something else to happen to her.

"Do you have nothing to speak about, woman? It is not like you to be so quiet," he stared at her, trying to figure out what she was spending so much time thinking about.

"I guess I don't," she smiled at him, though it had no reflection of what she was actually feeling on the inside. Confusion, mainly, had been clouding her thoughts for the past few days and she couldn't think of anymore stories to share with Ulquiorra at the moment.

"Very well, woman, I will return soon." He took her empty tray and walked out of the room where Harribel stood waiting for him. Once the door was closed, he looked at her. "What is it, Harribel?"

"Be careful, Ulquiorra," she looked at him with eyes of stone, "You are spending an awful lot of time with that human girl. It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" He asked, keeping his face emotionless though he was somewhat surprised at her straight-forwardness.

"People may start talking, you know. I've seen Nnoitra eyeing that woman and yourself during our meetings. I can't guarantee he isn't up to something." She said with her arms crossed. She never liked Nnoitra to begin with and she figured she could at least give him a little warning in case he really was up to something.

"Harribel, since when do you care about the affairs of others?"

"I don't like Nnoitra and I won't stand by as he concocts another slimy little plan of his. He disgusts me to the fullest degree."

"Fine. But you have no need to worry. You and I both know that I am stronger than him and could kill him in a second if need-be." He turned to walk away.

"Whatever you say." She walked off in the other direction of him. _You blasted fool, _she thought, _your naivety is going to get you killed one day. _

{-}

Orihime sat thinking once more in her cell that had become more like a cozy little bedroom when Ulquiorra was with her. She knew she should think of something to tell him, anything. She hadn't talked to him for a couple of days and she knew that he was probably starting to get suspicious. He had even noticed that it wasn't like her at all not to talk. So then what could she possibly tell him? Thinking until her head almost burst, one thing had kept coming back into her thoughts. What if they could play a game together? Just something to make the tense mood die away if even for only a little while. Hm…thinking some more, she realized that there was a game her and her brother used to play a lot and if she could get her hands on it again, she could teach Ulquiorra….It was settled, she would ask him if he could somehow get a chess board and pieces so that they could play.

About five minutes later, Ulquiorra returned just as he always had when he had finished delivering the tray back to the kitchen. This, in itself, had confused her as well. Why was _he _taking the tray back and forth instead of the fraccion who used to do it? Oh well. She figured it didn't really matter because he always came back in a few minutes. Either way, she was always happy to see him walk through that door and tonight was no exception.

"Ulquiorra, I thought of something that I would like!" She said, smiling brightly at him.

"Well, woman? What is it that you need?" He looked at her, expecting it to be food or something of that sort. After all, she hadn't requested many things in the time that she was there except for him to stay so she could speak with him.

"I was thinking, back home when my brother was still alive, I used to play chess with him a lot." She put a finger to her lower lip, like she was thinking of something. "Maybe we could get a board and play."

"Chess?" He raised an eyebrow. "Just what in the world is that?"

"It's a strategy game. You have pawns, knights, bishops, a queen and king," she smiled, "it'll be lots of fun!"

_A strategy game? _He thought it weird that she would wish to play a strategy game. He never saw her as a strategic thinker. Then again, if she had won any of the mentioned games with her brother, he might have let her win, humans often did that to make the others feel better. That was still a concept that confused him. Why would anyone _choose _to lose? Well, whatever the reason, it didn't matter. A board game shouldn't hurt. It might actually make her enjoy more of her time in Las Noches. He knew that the more she enjoyed it, there was more of a chance that he would stay there by her own will, which meant she would never need to leave him. He nodded.

"Okay, woman. I will speak with Lord Aizen tonight while you sleep and see if I can get this thing called 'chess.' Is there anything else that you needed?"

"Nope!" she said cheerfully. This might turn out to be a fun time yet. If she could get a chess board and teach Ulquiorra how to play, then maybe he might open up to her a little bit, at least she hoped he would, though she knew she shouldn't. It seemed that lately, she had to keep pounding it into her head that she was a captive and that her friends were probably training or on their way to free her. After all, even if what she felt was love…how could it possibly work? She frowned and looked to the floor. Ulquiorra was technically a hollow and she was a human. The two didn't really mix that well, and what would her friends do? Would they accept that she had moved on and had fallen in love? Doubtful…especially Ichigo. She didn't think that he would ever believe that she had fallen in love with an espada. _Gah! Why am I even thinking about this? I should be waiting for them…or figuring a way out of here. _

Noticing her change in mood, Ulquiorra was immediately alarmed. Not really alarmed that she was in danger, but alarmed that he may have done something to make her upset. Why? Why did it matter so much to him that he hurt her? Quickly but gently, he lifted her chin so that her gaze was caught in his. Orihime didn't know what to do. He had never really touched her in any fashion before, no arrancar has other than Menoly and Loly. She looked at him confused and curious.

"Orihime," he got her attention. Never before had he called her Orihime, he always called her _woman. _"What is the matter with you. Do not lie to me."

"I just…" she tried to break free of his gaze that felt like a ton, weighing down on her every thought.

"You just what?" He looked at her intently, truly wanting to get to the bottom of her strange behavior these past two days.

"I think…" she said hesitantly. "I think…I have feelings for you…." That made his eyes open wide, actually showing emotion for once.

"Woman, do you know what a mistake that would be?" He released her chin gently. "You must know that a love between an arrancar and human could only end in disaster."

She looked down, knowing that he was right. But…if he really was right, then why did the concept of losing him feel so wrong? "But…."

"Woman," he said, his eyes softening fractionally, "I wish it could somehow work between us." He put a hand on the side of her face softly, though he barely touched her skin. "I really do."

**AN: Okay everyone, sorry this chapter isn't really the best. I didn't have many ideas for it at all and I really wanted to get some of her confession out. I really hope Ulquiorra wasn't too out of character at the end there, but then again, if I kept him too in character, nothing would ever happen between them. Thanks again to MeteorLeapard for the ideas that were able to happen in this chapter because of you. You really have been a huge help. And thank you to everyone else for supporting this story! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra looked into her eyes for another minute, really wishing there was some way that the two could be together. He was a hollow, that was true. He was meant to destroy, to kill and bring nothing but sadness and yet…he felt that he could be something more…or at least feel emotions that were never meant to be felt by any hollow. In her eyes he could see such sorrow, sorrow that would have normally made no difference to him. He couldn't deny his feelings for her as much as he wanted to. Finally, he was beginning to understand this thing that the humans called "heart."

"Maybe it can," she pleaded, "how do you know that it can't? No one ever tried!" She looked at him with eyes so sorrowful that he had to hold himself back from pulling her into his arms and pressing her head against his chest. He pulled his hand away from her face and closed his eyes, hoping the answer would become clearer if he could just concentrate.

"It would not work. Not with how things are now." He turned toward the exit of her room and then looked back at her. "I will try and think of a way. Until then, woman," he bowed his head slightly and made his way out into the large halls of Las Noches. Despite telling her he would try and think of a way, he was sure there was none. _A human and a hollow just would not_….then it hit him. He could not change that he was a hollow but they could change the fact that Orihime was a human. But to do that…he shuttered a little. She would need to die and then Lord Aizen would need to be willing to use the Hougyoku's power on her. It would be such a huge gamble, one he did not believe she would take, even if it was for _love._ He would need to think of another way and quickly. He knew that, with Ichigo's power and stubbornness, it was only a matter of time until they would come to rescue her. If that happened, she may change her mind about staying with him and then it would be all over. He would never ever let that happen. The only option he saw was her death…it wasn't pleasant, and he would need to convince Aizen that her powers would be even more useful as an arrancar, but it was the only way. It was settled then, he would discuss it with her over this game she called chess.

{-}

She had never felt this depressed in her entire life, not since her brother had died when she was a young girl. Everything seemed to be crumbling around her and she knew she could do absolutely nothing to stop it. Her powerlessness hurt her to the core of her very being. If only she was stronger, if only she could be something more, maybe she wouldn't be so useless all the time. She had always believed that she was able to help her friends as much as she wanted to, that just her will would be enough to help them, but now she knew that was so wrong. Now, she was letting the man she loved escape from her grasp only because she wasn't nearly strong enough to be with him. A human and an arrancar…she knew it wouldn't work. He was on a completely different level than her. And yet…she could tell that he wanted it to work, too. Just the look in his eyes and the way he had touched her face, it was so sincere. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, thinking as hard as she could for anything that might solve that problem. There was nothing. She knew that either her friends had already labeled her as a traitor or were on their way to save her…either way, they would be fighting against the arrancar she loved. She saw no way out of this love or this never-ending battle between hollows or humans. She sat and cried in frustration and sorrow with her knees to her chest. She knew it wouldn't help at all to cry…but she just couldn't hold in any of her frustration anymore. Laying down, she cried herself to sleep, wishing and hoping that things would resolve themselves if they were meant to be together.

**AN: Everyone, I am very sorry this chapter is so short and not that good at all. Please bear with me, I am very busy and I have a very BAD case of writers block. So, until the next chapter, ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

She had drifted off into a deep sleep, darkness seeming to be closing in around her. But it was a good darkness, comforting her and helping her to sleep more calmly. Her dreams were good ones. Images of her brother flashed through her dreams, them playing together and him teaching her how to cook, everything they had done together. It seemed to be so easy back then when there was no fighting, no hollows, arrancar, soul reapers, and everything else. If none of this had ever happened, she might have grown up to be a successful woman. She could have been a scientist, a baker, an artist, she could have been anything. Her dreams came to an abrupt end when she heard someone's voice saying her name.

"Orihime…Orihime?" Standing above her was Ulquiorra and he had a slim box in his hands. When she sat up, he sat on the empty seat beside her on the couch and laid the box on the small table in front of them. "I believe this is the game that you wanted." He took the lid off of the box to reveal a beautiful chess set. Pure ebony and ivory pieces on a glass playing board.

"Ul…quiorra…where did you get this?" She looked at him, still a bit tired.

"That is not important. This is the game that you wanted?"

"Yes," she nodded, rubbing her arm over her eyes. "It's a beautiful board." She smiled at him then, though it was half-heartedly. "Would you like to learn to play?"

"If that is what you wish for." He seemed to be hiding his emotions very well tonight, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He always hid his emotions but she could usually pick up on something he said or did that would usually give him away. But tonight, there was something different, she couldn't read him at all. It worried her, but even more than that, it scared her. What if he was right? What if they really couldn't be together and he had already moved on? Was it possible that he had accepted that they would never be together?

He thought that maybe if her head had been concentrated on this game that she had requested, that he would have more time to make his decision. Aizen had already approved the plan because Ulquiorra had told him that her powers could only increase by becoming an arrancar. But still…would he be able to go through with it? Could he ask her straight out if she would die for him? She looked tense, though her façade was almost perfect. Those fools…Kurosaki and the others, they never realized what they had. Not only was she sweet, kindhearted, and lovely, but she was actually very smart, no matter how it appeared most of the time. It was hard for him to believe that a girl like this had actually existed all this time.

"Okay then, I'll explain to you what you can do with each of the pieces." She pointed to a pawn. "This is a pawn. You can move it forward one space and you can only attack diagonally. But on your first play with the pawn, you can move him two spaces."

"Is that all? It doesn't seem like it would be very useful," he looked at the piece she now cradled in her hand.

"That's where you're wrong," she said, smiling softly, "many people think that way, that a pawn is just as it's name indicates, yet the pawn can be very useful. You can block your opponents very easily…I rather like the pawns, because even though they're not powerful, they choose to fight anyway…." He placed his hand over hers, gently releasing the pawn from her grasp and taking it in his own.

"You're right. I think the pawn could be very useful indeed," he said, placing it back on the board. It was obvious that she was not talking about the game any longer, the pawn she was speaking of was herself. Is that how she actually saw herself? As a useless pawn? How wrong she was….

"And this one here, is called a knight," she pointed to the small piece shaped like a horse. "The knight can move up one and over two or up two and over one. It can also move backwards."

"The knight, huh?" He looked down at the piece. She seemed so innocent, though all of this was going on. He envied her, really. She had had a family, friends, a life other than fighting, and yet he knew that she would take him over all of that. And yet, once again, would she be willing to die for it? It was now or never, he would have to talk to her and now was as good a time as any. "Orihime," he lifted her chin to make her look at him, "I know a way…" he trailed off.

"A…way?" She asked, not really sure what he was meaning. Then, a second later, it hit her. "R…really? We can be together?" She smiled brightly.

"It's not that simple," he closed his eyes and thought about how he should bring the subject up of her death. "It is as I said before, a human and an arrancar could never be together. However…even though I cannot be changed back to a human…" he paused for a moment and then opened his eyes to look in the depth of her beautiful gray ones, "but…a human could be changed into an arrancar."

"You want me to…be an arrancar?" She looked down. This was the moment of truth…would she choose her friends and leave the man she truly loved, or would she choose to be an arrancar and stay here in Las Noches?

"If you choose to be an arrancar, though, you must be killed," he said, now looking in her widened eyes, "Do you think you could choose something like that?"

"I would…die?" She said, a lump forming in her throat. Though she had known the dearly departed souls of others, she had never once wondered what it had been like to die…especially by being killed. She always thought death would just come naturally. Would it hurt? Would her soul somehow get lost and she would be doomed to roam the earth?

"It would be…painless. I would make sure of that. And as for what would happen after you would die, Lord Aizen has a chamber we could use that would not allow your soul to escape the area and so we could keep you there until he could make you an arrancar, so there would be no worries about that." He turned his head so that he was no longer looking at her. It was hard for him to speak, though he couldn't understand exactly why. Death had been a natural thing for them, they had all been killed and had killed others, but when it came to the death of this girl….

"If…if I would…." she clenched her hands into fists on her lap. "What would happen?" She looked at him seriously, though a bit worried. "When you, Grimmjow, and the others became arrancar, surely you hadn't acted this way when you were a human. What if I change? What if…I'm not me anymore? I just…don't want to change for anyone…."

"There is no guarantee that you wouldn't change, Orihime, but I can promise you that I would be by your side the whole time. I would never leave you, no matter what. The decision is completely up to you, though. I cannot force you into this decision."

She looked down at her lap where her hands were curled into fists. Such a decision…what could she do? She had no idea that being with him would mean that she would have to die. In all of her ideas that she had to be with him, this was never one of them, she never expected it. Her head spun with the possibilities and her heart pounded.

"I…I don't know…" she said as she clutched the white fabric of her skirt in her hands. "I've never…ever thought of dying like this…."

"I can assure you, you would be safe…your soul that is…I will take care of you, no matter what you choose."

"Then I choose…" she closed her eyes tight and then looked at him with eyes of stone. "I choose to die."

**AN: Well, well, look what we have here. My writer's block has finally subsided. I'm glad that agony is over and done with. Now, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to keep them in character and I'm going to try to add some tactics in there. I've been watching a lot of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and it's given me some really good tactical information. Though, I suppose I should get to work on the next chapter. Well then, ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Though it had been minutes since she made that decision, it honestly seemed like hours. She was going to die today. It was weird, she always thought that if you knew the moment you would die, it would make you uneasy…but she felt calm, other than her pounding heart. She had been looking into Ulquiorra's eyes for what seemed like the longest time, also, the emerald eyes giving her a caring look, though the rest of his features he fought to keep the same as usual.

In reality, he had to use everything in him to keep from jumping up or kissing her or something…he really was happy. Though he knew he shouldn't be…since this girl had arrived there, he had grown accustomed to being happy while in her presence. Softly, he reached out and took her hand. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to show her how he felt, truly and honestly. Soon, she would no longer be human, but he would never want to forget that side of her, no matter what she would turn into. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he got closer to her, liking the redness that was now plain on her face. Would she still be like that as an arrancar? No, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the here and now. He pressed his lips to hers softly at first and then gradually becoming more passionate as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke it off, finally, staring into her eyes.

"It's time," he said. "Are you ready to die?"

She nodded. "For you, I am."

{-}

The halls seemed unusually long as they made their way down the corridors of Las Noches. Her hand had never left his until they made it to the room where she would die. With a wave of his hand, the door opened. He glanced at her quickly before leading her into the huge room. It was dark, darker than any other room she had seen in this place before. One by one, candelabras began to light, filling the room with an eerie glow. Taking a look at his face, she could see the excitement filling his eyes. Was it because he was made to kill and she was going to be his next victim, or was it because he couldn't wait to be permitted to be with him.

"Step over here," Ulquiorra led her to what appeared to be a circle drawn on the floor. "The circle will keep the soul from leaving, though it's not very elaborate."

"Yes, okay." She stood in the middle of the circle, waiting for something to happen, something painful and deadly. Her eyes instinctively closed tightly, waiting for anything. Then, his hand raised and began glowing green. It was almost as if he was shooting a cero, though not quite. It was different than that. Quickly, he let the energy in his hand go as he hoped that such a low level attack would merely kill her human body and not damage the soul. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was her slumbering soul curled up on the floor. She was no longer in her arrancar uniform she had been given, but her old school uniform she had arrived in. Softly, lovingly, he picked up her soul. She was dead, yes, but there was still more work to be done.

{-}

When she came to, she felt different, sort of…detached? She could tell that she was laying down somewhere…and where her head was, it was cold so she assumed it was the floor. She looked down at her chest and when she saw the chain there, she remembered everything. Her deciding to give up her life to be with Ulquiorra…then it really happened. She was dead. A small gasp escaped her mouth.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" Aizen said with a smirk from the chair he was sitting on only about 10 feet away.

"Ahh…yes…I mean, yes sir!" She sat up quickly and bowed her head low to the floor. It was better to get off on a good foot here than to try to make it up later, she supposed.

"Well, well, you will be a good addition after all." It was then that she noticed the small black orb resting on the table between them. "Get ready, my dear. This could be painful."

She closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself. Surely, the transition from soul to hollow would be bad enough but to be transitioned to an arrancar from a soul, that would be excruciating. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Ulquiorra there.

"I'll be waiting for you, Hime." He backed away, then, leaving her there on the floor.

Closing her eyes again, she believed she was truly prepared because of his touch, no matter how distant it had seemed to her. Suddenly, it felt as if every part of her body was being ripped apart from the inside out and dipped in white-hot flames. Screamed of agony escaped her mouth as the pain grew worse and worse with each second. She hoped with all of her being, though, that Ulquiorra had not heard her scream, though she wasn't sure why. The pure agony seemed to last forever until the agony had stopped and pure relief, like a waterfall, had washed over her in a tide of pleasure.

{-}

Opening her eyes seemed so…different. Her body felt strange, heavy yet somehow light. Looking around with her still-fuzzy eyes, she felt a hand wrap around her arm and help her up off of the floor. Then, quickly, there was a cold breeze as something was wrapped around her. She looked down at herself, completely in a daze. Her skin wasn't quite as white as the sheet that was so loosely tucked around her body, though it was close. Her head spun, though she wasn't really thinking anything. Then she looked up at the one who was holding her. He looked so…familiar. Those emerald eyes with the lines tracing the whole way down his face, that black hair. Why could she not remember who it was. Then it dawned on her; who was she?

"Ul…Ul…." was the only thing that would come out of her mouth. She couldn't form words. Why was that? Was it because this body was so much different?

"My love," Ulquiorra said, laying a hand on her cheek, "rest now. Don't think to much, Hime."

"H…Hi…Him…e….m…my name….is…Hime."

Ulquiorra blinked, surprised. None of the arrancar that had been created up to this point were able to speak right away. Yet this girl…she just kept amazing him.

"Yes, Hime is your name." He said, happy that she was able to remember anything at all.

"Have fun, you two. Oh, and once again, Ulquiorra, I leave her in your care," Aizen said as he left the room.

**AN: Okay, for all of you who brought the formatting to my attention, thank you and it has been fixed. I'm not sure exactly why it was underlined, bold, and italics, but it's changed now. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Her rate of learning astonished him, though it was still just the same as teaching a child. Though he knew it would be a while before she could be ranked, he enjoyed this time they were spending together. He had already taught her how to speak again, and he taught her how to clothe herself. All in all, she wasn't doing too badly.

"Ulquiorra," she said, "Come here!"

"What is it, Hime?" He walked over to where she was sitting on a long white couch.

"What is that?" She asked as she pointed to a little lizard that had slithered in through the window.

"That?" He lifted it up and put it in front of her curious eyes, "That is a small hollow lizard that lives here in Hueco Mundo."

"He's cute!" She said as she patted his head, scaring him away and making him go back through the window from which he came.

"You sure have weird tastes," he sat down beside her with his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands, thinking deeply about everything. Orihime, being herself, though changed, noted this right away.

"What's the matter?"

He turned to looked at her, only a little shocked that she was able to read expressions that quickly. Sighing, he put a hand on her face gently, just as he had done when she was still human. It was different, he thought, the texture of her skin. She looked at him with a surprised expression. Though she was used to his touch, this one seemed different somehow. Other times were to teach her various things, like standing up on her own or dressing herself. This time, though, it was different. There was no meaning for this touch. Her eyes narrowed only fractionally.

"What are you doing, Ulquiorra," she said, no longer in a childish voice. "Do not think that you can take advantage of me because I have no recollection of my past."

"Of course, that was never my intention," he said, releasing his hand from her face and standing up. She was getting good at reading expressions again, and he didn't want her to see him upset. Quietly, he walked out of the room.

He knew he had to be prepared for this. Lately, her moods had been wavering from childish, to anger, to seriousness. Though he did not want to think of it, he knew that it could only mean two things. One, her soul was rejecting the unnatural transition from a soul to an arrancar, or two, she was going to remain this way which meant that he could never be with her again.

"No! I will not let that happen…" he said to himself as he made his way down the corridors.

{-}

Orihime was having many issues. Deep inside of her, she knew there was a side of her soul that she was not able to access. It frustrated her to no end… And Ulquiorra…she knew that he had some sort of connection to her, she could feel it in the very core of her being, but what could it be? She raised a hand to examine it. Her skin was almost the same color as his…though hers seemed more translucent in some way. Her hair was flaming red with eyes to match. She had learned so many things from Ulquiorra in the past few days, perhaps if she asked, she would get some answers as to who he was to her. She looked out at the pale moon that was ever-present in this world. He had told her of the sun, but she had never seen it before. What was it like? Was it bright like he said, was it warm or cold? She had so many questions, but they were interrupted by the sudden creak of the door.

"Well, well, would you look at this? I thought you'd be in here," came a somewhat slimy voice, there was no other way to describe it. His greasy black hair, the shape of his outfit, there was no doubt about it. The 6 espada, Nnoitra Jiruga.

"What is it that you want?" She said, standing up defensively. "I have no need for you."

"Don't get cocky, brat, just because you're close to the 4th espada!" He grabbed her by the collar. "Now, let me feel you a bit closer," her reached, with his free hand, for her thigh and grabbing it tightly.

"Don't even think about it!" She raised a leg and kicked him back. Though it had some force behind it, it only caused him to tighten his grip on her.

"Oh, a little fighter, are you?" He grinned. "I like that."

"Let me go, you pervert!" She pulled at his hands with all of her strength. "Let go!" She fought and fought until she was running out of energy.

"We could do this all night," he said. "Though I have things to do later, so let's get this started, shall we?" He pulled her closer to his body and whispered into her ear, "Be a good girl, now."

"Stop! Tsubaki!" She yelled, though she had no idea what that name had to do with anything. Suddenly, there was a burst of light from where her hair pins had been before that caused Nnoitra to fall back. "Don't you mess with me!" She put her hands in front of her, palms facing Nnoitra as a yellow orb formed in her hands. It took on the shape of a cero, though somehow it was different. When the light had dissipated, Nnoitra was free to look into the very thing that would end his life.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing? A cero won't kill me! My hierro is stronger than that!"

"I don't know what this cero is that you speak of, but this will most definitely end your pathetic existence." She let the orb that had formed in her hands go as it took on the form of something like lightning. Upon impact with the other arrancar, it had exploded, catching nearby pillars in it and disintegrating them into nothing. "I told you not to mess with me." She looked at him as the dust faded. Out of energy, she fell to the floor on her side. She needed to rest.

{-}

Her eyes opened slowly, taking some time to focus on her surroundings. The room was in perfect condition, but hadn't she blown everything up? Was it all just a dream? She sat up to find that a blanket had been placed around her. Looking over to the doorway, she saw Ulquiorra standing there.

"Ulquiorra…" she said as he turned to see her.

"You're awake," he walked over to her. "I'm amazed you can move with the amount of spiritual energy you used up there. You must learn to control it."

"I…I'm sorry…I just…" She reached, subconsciously, to her temples where her clips had been. "He tried to hurt me."

"Nnoitra. I noticed the disappearance of his spiritual energy just as I had felt a new one. You amaze me, Hime."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I though my name was _Ori_hime."

"You remembered your real name?" He looked at her surprised. "What else do you remember?"

"Nothing…but before I killed Nnoitra…I yelled out the name 'Tsubaki,' and I keep having this nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something."

He reached deep into his pocket as he sat by her. "Here, these were yours." He uncurled his hand to reveal two flower clips.

"These are…" she took the clips into her hands and then put them in her hair. "They seem familiar."

"Enough of this, though, Lord Aizen would like to have a word with you," he said, standing up. "He would like to get your point of view on what happened with Nnoitra. Come on, I'll take you to him."

She took his outstretched hand as she stood up nervously. This would be the first time since she was "created" that she would see Aizen. Was he angry that one of the Espada were killed by a new arrancar who didn't even acquire a rank yet? She remained nervous the whole way to Aizen's chamber. When the two had entered and saw Aizen sitting on his throne, they both bowed immediately.

"Orihime," Aizen stated with a smirk. "I would like to talk to you about what your ranking will be."


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime looked up surprised. Her ranking? She could barely remember any of her past and yet he was going to allow her to join the ranks as an Espada? The surprise had shown on her face as clearly as the slight smirk had on Aizen's.

"Why are you so surprised? Is it that you do not wish to serve as an Espada?" He had his head resting on his hand, the way he always had when on his throne.

"N…no, sir! It's not that at all, Lord Aizen. Forgive me, it's only that I did not expect that you would give me a ranking so quickly."

"I am not giving you a rank simply because you are close with Ulquiorra. You killed Nnoitra without a second thought, you were able to kill him with a power that no other arrancar has. I think that you deserve to have a chance as an Espada." Orihime simply bowed, words not finding their way to her mouth. "On top of this, you have also learned quickly, even more quickly than I had anticipated. I have plans for you."

Ulquiorra listened as Aizen explained all the reasons she should be allowed to be an Espada. He knew that there had to be some reason other than what Aizen was saying; just what were his plans for her? It didn't matter if they were good or bad plans, he was sure that he would be able to protect her. No. He was sure that she would be able to protect herself, she was powerful and independent now.

"Your number," Aizen continued, "will be that of Nnoitra's. You are number 5." He lifted his hand and her new number now showed on her right hip. Even Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her new number. She was only ranked one above his own number? She truly was amazing, though he was wary of Aizen's intentions. He didn't know why he was feeling protective of the girl, especially against Aizen.

"I won't let you down, sir." Orihime said with a bow.

"I know you won't. You are dismissed." She turned, loving the feel of the number he had just put on her hip, and she left the room with Ulquiorra. It had seemed strange that none of the other Espada or fracciones had joined them in the chamber room with Aizen. Where was everyone?

When they left his chamber room, Ulquiorra noticed a huge smile on Orihime's face, just like the smiles she had before she had been changed. The sight tugged at him, he almost wished that she hadn't changed but he knew that the old Orihime was inside of her somewhere. It was just a matter of whether she could find her or not.

"Ulquiorra!" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back to where she was. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"I said that we should have a celebration!" Her eyes lit up and it made him want to grab her and give himself to her, to confess his feelings to her no matter what she thought of him but he knew that he couldn't, that he i shouldn't /i."

"A celebration...of you becoming an Espada, I'm guessing?"

"Yes! I think it's a big deal, don't you? And besides look." She pointed to his chest where his number was and then to her hip. "We're only one number off. That means we're closer, right?"

"Y...yes, I suppose you are right, Hime. What sort of celebration do you have in mind?" He tried not to gaze at her perfect eyes, her perfect figure. He hadn't noticed such trivial things before. Before she had changed, the only thing that really caught his attention was her personality and how she seemed to get attached to him so quickly. Now, however, he could see all the things that he couldn't before.

"Well it's not like there are many celebrations here, right?"

"You are right."

"Well then!" She put her hands together. "It will just be you and me! Can I get into the kitchen?"

"What would you want into the kitchen for? We could have anything made that you want." He said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yeah but that's no fun. I want to make a cake." She crossed her arms. "Okay?" She still wore a smile on her face but it seemed like her mood was changing again.

"Yes, follow me." He lead her to the kitchen and upon seeing them, the fracciones that had been at different positions stopped what they were doing and bowed.

"How can we help you?" They said respectfully.

"I want to make a cake!" Orihime said without hesitation as she already pulled an apron on and started finding the different ingredients.

"Do you require help?" One of the lower fracciones asked.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled sweetly again as she mixed the flower, eggs, and water. When she was finished mixing everything together, she stuck the pan in the oven and giggled. "There! Now we just wait for it to bake!" She leaned against one of the counters, flour and other ingredients all over her apron. "I guess I'm a bit messy still. "She laughed a little.

"That is quite alright, Hime," Ulquiorra said with what was almost a smile. Orihime noticed it right away and the smile almost left her face, replaced by a look of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. You just seem really happy."

"I am...happy as you say it."

"Why is that?" She asked, her curiousity reaching the boiling point.

"Because, Hime. You are becoming yourself again." She was confused but decided to let it go and they waited for the cake to finish baking in silence. It was a nice silence, questions hanging in the air but also happiness and celebration.

AN: I know that I haven't updated this story in a year . to be honest I completely forgot about it. I'm sorry if I contradicted anything in my old chapters, if I did I sincerely apologize! I hope you all like this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

They waited in a silence that wasn't awkward but it wasn't a comfortable silence either. Questions still swirled in Ulquiorra's mind; why was she only ranked one above him? Why was she so much different? Why did she lose her memory? Would she ever be herself again?

The questions swirled around in his head. He loved her. He honestly and truly loved her. But not this way, not what she had become. He loved his Hime, the one who was so easily interested in tiny hollows, the Hime who stood up to him and even had the audacity to slap him when he had mentioned her former friends. This wasn't her. He closed his eyes, keeping the calm mask up that he had always worn around everyone else and he left the kitchen without a word. He felt as if his head was going to explode and he wasn't going to loose his cool in front of Hime, much less the fracciones who were in the kitchen now.

He walked and walked until he felt like he no longer could. When he was sure that he was far enough away from the kitchen and that frustrating woman, he threw his fist out into the wall, leaving a large crater and cracks up to the high ceiling. If only there was some way to change her back to the way she was before. A small grimace showed on his lips, the only emotion they had shown since his memory began. For so long while she was his captive, he had wished that she could change and now that she was changed he wanted to change her back. It wasn't fair, this isn't what he meant when he wanted to change her. He had only wished for a way for the two of them to be together, nothing more. The frustration tore at him internally, bringing him to his knees, his fist still against the wall. Never before had he felt this defeated, never had he felt such strong emotions.

"Ulquiorra?" His head lowered even further. He thought that by leaving the kitchen he would escape her but her voice still filled his head, it seemed. "Ulquiorra!" No...that wasn't in his head. It was somewhere close to him. "Ulquiorra!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to her, the grimace still on his lips and she looked at him slightly surprised. "What's wrong?" For the first time, he felt like his voice would fail him if he started to speak. He quietly pulled himself back up and, trying to avoid a cracking voice, he spoke quietly.

"Nothing is wrong...Hime. You should return to your room." He turned from her.

"Ulquiorra, what is going on with you? This isn't like you at all."

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind." His face was back to the unemotional mask that he had donned forever.

"I get it. You're upset that I became only one step above you so quickly. Is that it?" She had her arms crossed as she looked at him sternly.

"Oh Hime...Orihime, if you only knew what was going through my mind right now." His fists clenched but it was the only outward sign of the inner struggle that was being faught inside of him.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I can't. It won't do a thing to change anything, it won't change you back t-" he cut himself off, realizing what he was saying to her.

"Change me back to what?" Her confusion showed clearly on her face. He sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to hide it much longer anyway.

"Back to what you were before you died." He took her hand. "I want to show you something but we can't stay very long." The gate appeared behind him to the world of the living and he held his hand out to motion for her to go first.

"Just what are you trying to do, Ulquiorra?" She looked at the gate that had appeared behind him. He had never mentioned anything about going to the world of the living, no one had.

"Trust me, Hime, this is for the best." Hesitantly, she followed him through the gate. Before them was Karakura town blanketed in the quiet night, even the wind seemed to be as still as could be. Niether of them had hidden their spiritual pressure, Ulquiorra wanted them to be found. He needed her to see her friends, maybe that would revive some of her sleeping memories.

Right on time, he felt a spiritual pressure nearing them. Orihime felt it at the same time and she stood on guard next to Ulquiorra who was standing quietly and patiently with his eyes closed.

"Ori...hime?!" She heard the surprised voice that seemed filled with surprise and disgust. When she turned to see who had said her name, her eyes opened wide and pain pierced through her head. Her hand went to her temple as she bit back the tears from the pain. Before her stood an orange-haired man, his hair spikey and messy. It looked like he hadn't slept for months, his eyes had bags under them, though his spiritual pressure was much stronger than Ulquiorra had thought it was before. Perhaps he had been training in hopes of saving her.

"How do you...know my name?" She raised her other hand to her temple as well. "Who are you?!"

"Orihime...it's me, Ichigo!" He clenched his fists and turned his attention to Ulquiorra. "What the hell did you do to her you bastard?!" Ulquiorra shrugged off the question.

"Ichi...go?" Orihime's voice struggled to leave her mouth from behind Ulquiorra. "Ichigo...Ichigo!" Tears ran down her face as the memories came back to her. Ulquiorra quietly stood by as she ran to Ichigo and threw her arms around him. "Ichigo..." she said his name time and time again, as if she had missed saying his name and she was making up for time.

"Orihime...what the hell happened to you?" Ichigo put his arms around her hesitantly but then tightened them. Every muscle in his body hurt, he was tired and worn out. Nothing had been the same since she left and everyone believed that she went by her own free will. Now, seeing her this way, he was starting to wonder if that was true.

"Ichigo...I'm so sorry. I...I changed so that," right in that instant a gasp escaped her mouth and more memories came to her. The memory of her dying and then being brought back as an arrancar so that she could be with Ulquiorra. Why had she forgotten?" She turned to Ulquiorra, who was quietly watching the two of them with their brief reuinion. "So that I could be with him."

"What?! You cant' be serious! He's an arrancar, our enemy!"

"He's not like that! He's..." She tried to find the words to try to explain to Ichigo how she felt for Ulquiorra. She ran to Ulquiorra, leaving Ichigo behind with a shocked and horrified expression. Quickly, Orihime threw her arms around Ulquiorra's neck and did something that even shocked her. She touched her lips to his, closing her eyes and feeling his shocked lips pressed to hers. Everything seemed to melt away, including Ichigo who was only a few mere feet behind them. Nothing else mattered. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. There she saw surprise, shock, happiness, and maybe just a tinge of love.


End file.
